pensamientos
by 123-FRAN
Summary: kouchi a vuelto a Tokio y en su mente ronda una sola palabra Es mi primer fanfic así que unas criticas no me vidrian mal
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: tengan piedad fue lo primero que se me binó a la mente y decidí escribirlo, además que es mi primer fanfic y que mi ortografía es una basura XD pero bueno comencemos._

Valla que día, Kouchi había vuelto a Tokio hace unos días y realmente creía que los días eran tan solo algunas pocas horas, la vida en la ciudad era diferente, demasiado diferente a la que tenía en Yomiyama actualmente no tenía tiempo ni para detenerse a mirar al cielo, aunque su padre estaba en de vuelta este se la pasaba en su trabajo y estaba casi todo el día solo, cuando su padre llegaba ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que irse a dormir, durante todo el día en su mente rondaba un solo nombre -Mei-dijo el joven en voz baja mientras estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, ese era su único pensamiento.

_No se me ocurre nada más XD así que este capítulo queda hasta aquí._

_Comentarios y ojalas críticas constructivas no me vendrían mal._


	2. capitulo 2

_El capítulo anterior se podría decir que era como una introducción, a todo lo que pienso escribir así que a empezar se ha dicho._

_A y se me olvidaba Another no me pertenece aunque algunos personajes expuestos aquí si._

Aquella noche el joven soñó que estaba afuera de M estudio, por alguna razón el poseía un ramo de rosas en su mano izquierda, se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió lentamente, detrás de esta se encontraba una bella Misaki con un hermoso vestido rojo, el joven se acercó lentamente, entregando el ramo de rosas y diciendo en voz baja –Misaki y..o..o t..e.e quiero, la joven se ruborizo y diciendo en voz aún más baja que la del joven decía

-sakakibara-kun yo….-

Tutututututuututut, el despertador había sonado, el despertador, aquel aparato que interrumpía sus sueños, casi siempre en la mejor parte, bueno no se puede vivir de sueños.

Ya eran las 7:10 am así que se levantó, se bañó y bajo a desayunar como siempre su padre ya estaba allí tomando un café, el por su parte tomo un café con un pan con mermelada, un poco más tarde nuestro protagonista estaba saliendo de su casa, camino a la escuela, en la cual ya había hecho algunos amigos los eran: Yui la cual poseía un instinto de detective, Akira un joven deportista y Takeshi el cual poseía complejo de cocinero.

Ya era hora de entrar a clases, aunque Kouchi estaba en clases su mente estaba en Yomiyama , pensando en que podrían estar haciendo toda su antigua clase, sobretodo Mei , si es que esta tuviera alguna nueva amistad, aunque en realidad lo dudaba.

-Koichi, Kouchi-

De repente el joven sintió un pequeño golpe en el brazo, miro a su derecha, había sido Takeshi.

-Oye concéntrate en la clase o por lo menos no coloques cara de idiota, que el profesor te está mirando constantemente-le dice Takeshi con cara de seriedad.

-A que sisisisi- contesta Kouchi.

-Y dime ¿en qué piensas tanto- pregunta el cocinero en voz baja.

-En nada- contesta Kouchi –Además tú has dicho que me concentre así que cállate- agrega en voz baja.

-Vamos nadie piensa en nada- dice Takeshi.

-Ya cállense- dicen Yui y Akira los cuales se sentaban atrás de ellos, con una evidente cara de molestia.

-¡Kouchi Sakakibara, Takeshi Watanabe, Akira Takahashi y Yui Katô podrían hacernos a mí y a toda la clase el gran favor de guardar silencio!-grito el profesor.

Los jóvenes se callaron y trataron de concentrarse, mientras que en la clase se podía escuchar algunas risitas.

Luego a la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes se juntaron como de costumbre a comer juntos

-y díganme ¿Qué era lo que hablaban tanto ustedes dos?- dijo Yui con cierto interés.

-Nada interesante, solo que Kouchi se puso a pensar en clases-conteste Takeshi.

-Oye Kouchi y ¿en que estabas pensando?-pregunta Akira

-Si eso mismo te iba a preguntar-dice Yui.

-En nada chicos, en nada- contesta Kouchi algo avergonzado.

-Vamos nadie piensa en nada-dice Akira

-Tal vez pensaba en alguna chica-dice Takeshi con una sonrisa en su boca.-Su cara era como si pensase en una chica, dime Kouchi, como se llama la afortunada-dice con una sonrisa aún más grande y con un tono de broma.

-En nadie chicos, en nadie-responde Kouchi con cierto sonrojo.

-Y si no pensabas en ninguna chica entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?-dice Yui.

-Vamos chicos dejemos el tema-contesta Kouchi con una vergüenza inimaginable.

-No te vamos a dejar de preguntar hasta que nos contestes-dice Akira seguido por Takeshi.

Luego de un buen rato de preguntas..

-ok se los diré-dice Kouchi algo derrotado.

Todos se acomodaron y cuando por fin el joven iba a comenzar a hablar, suena el timbre.

-Aaaaaa no es justo-dice Yui.

-Te salvaste por el timbre-dice Takeshi.

-No es justo yo quería saber quién era-dice Akira.

-Bueno creo que es hora de entrar a clases-dice Kouchi con cierto alivio de no tener que hablar por el momento.

_Bueno eso fue todo que tal me quedo aunque creo que no queda para nada con la clasificación que le di, me pregunto si se podrá cambiar pero bueno esto se está poniendo con un poco de humor, originalmente lo quería hacer serio pero eso no va conmigo, asta el próximo capítulo._


	3. capitulo 3

_Bueno haca está el capítulo 3 esto lo escribí en la madrugada en mi teléfono y lo termine a las 4:46am así que tengo un sueño horrible ya que me tuve que levantar a las 7:30am así que parezco un zombi XD, pero ya está bueno de tanta explicación y empecemos._

Aquel día los jóvenes decidieron ir a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la escuela luego de salir de clases, iban de camino cuando Akira decide empezar la conversación.

-Y dime Kouchi en que pensabas tanto en clases, nos ibas a decir pero sonó el timbre así que habla-dice Akira con voz entre curiosa y burlona.

-A eso, eso bueno-contesta Kouchi.

-Ya Akira deja a Kouchi por un momento que ya llegamos-dice Yui mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería.

-Eso, que nos cuente todo adentro-dice Takeshi.

-Se me había hecho extraño que no hubieras hablado-comenta Kouchi.

-Sí, que no hables es bastante extraño-dice Akira.

-Eso mismo, que era lo que hacías tanto que ni hablabas-dice Yui con cierta curiosidad.

-Nada chicos, nada, mejor busquemos una mesa antes que se llene este lugar-responde el cocinero.

Una vez ya sentados y listos para ordenar comenzó la conversación.

-Y habla, quien es la chica en la que pensabas tanto-comienza Takeshi.

-Bueno-Kouchi comienza a hablar-verán al chica se llama Misaki y-

-Nombre completo si no fuera mucha molestia-interrumpe Akira.

-Misaki Mei, feliz-dice Kouchi.

-Sí, mucho mejor-contesta Akira.

-Bueno, yo la conocí en un ascensor, ella apareció de la nada y-

-Woouuuu, de la nada, eso a mí me daría un susto bien grande-dice Takeshi, interrumpiendo a Kouchi.

-Takeshi, a ti todo te da susto-comenta Yui.

-Me van a dejar hablar, si o no-dice Kouchi con cierto enfado.

-Si claro, solo que-dice Akira-Tengo una pequeña duda-dice tocándose el mentón.

-¿Qué duda tienes Akira?-pregunta Kouchi.

-Mi duda en que ¿Por qué carajo no hemos ordenado nada?-responde Akira.

-Es cierto, ya se nos estaba olvidando-dicen los tres restantes.

Luego de ordenar los jóvenes por fin se callaron y Kouchi pudo hablar sin interrupciones, dando a conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle con respecto a la chica, cuando termino de hablar, los comentarios no faltaron.

-Oye Kouchi y si la invitas a que venga para haca-dice Akira.

-Digo exactamente lo mismo que Akira-dice Yui-además dijiste que le gusta el arte, hay muchos museos por aquí que le podrían gustar-agrega la chica.

-Si Yui eso lo sé-contesta Kouchi.

-Además recuerda que hay excelentes restaurantes a los cuales la puedes llevar-agrega Takeshi.

-Si pero con qué dinero-contesta Kouchi.

-De eso no te preocupes, mi tío es dueño de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio-responde con cierto orgullo Takeshi.

-Bueno, para que hablamos de esto si ni siquiera sé si la voy a invitar-responde Kouchi.

Luego de unos minutos llego la cuenta, cada quien pago su parte y fueron caminando cada quien a su casa, Yui y Akira, por su parte y Kouchi y Takeshi siguieron caminando juntos ya que vivían en la misma calle, a unas cuantas casas de distancia, era agradable ir hablando con alguien camino a casa, el siempre acompañaba a Mei hasta su casa, algunas veces pasaba, para llegar a su casa debía atravesar aquel cuarto, repleto de muñecas las cuales a cualquiera le parecería perturbador pero para el solo había una que le provocaba aquella sensación, aquella muñeca ubicada dentro de un ataúd, baya le hacía pensar que ella se podría encontrar muerta, pero el hecho de verla caminar frente a él, lo tranquilizaba.

Ya estaba frente a su casa, Takeshi seguía caminando para llegar a su casa.

Una vez que el joven entro a su casa se fijó que no había nadie en casa, aunque aquello no era novedad, su padre siempre se encontraba trabajando, se fijó en el reloj que se hallaba en la pared, eran las 20:24pm, prendió la televisión, ya no había nada interesante, así que prendió la PC, estuvo allí hasta las 21:04pm, se hiso algo para comer y luego se fue a la cama, una vez allí se preguntaba si ella lo extrañaba o tendría nueva compañía y así estuvo hasta que se quedó dormido.

_Y que tal me quedo, aunque el final estuvo medio malito pero lo escribí con sueño y emmmm quiero comentarios okno, solo quiero que sea del agrado de quien lo haya leído :D_


	4. capitulo 4

_Hola a todos los que leen esto haca va otro capítulo, no lo había subido ya que no tenía internet (fue horrible tuve que socializar) pero ya que llego lo subo XD, bueno ya es mucho bla bla, que empiece la función._

Ya estaba decidido, iba a invitar a Mei a Tokio, la noche anterior entre tanto pensamiento lo decidió. Por la mañana no hubo novedad hasta la hora de entrar a clases en las cuales no falto la conversación entre él y su compañero de alado, a la hora del almuerzo empezó la plática extensa.

-Oye Kouchi la vas a invitar-pregunta Yui.

-Sí, aunque todavía no, probablemente lo hare cuando se acerquen las vacaciones-responde el joven.

-Oigan, no creo que tan solo ella fuera la única "amistad" que hiciste, ¿porque no invitas a los otros 2 que mencionaste el otro día?- pregunta Takeshi.

-Eso sería una gran idea, me gustaría conocerlos-menciona Akira.

-Sí creo que sería buena idea invitarlos también, pero para eso faltan algunos meses-responde Kouchi.

La idea siguió en pie al paso de los meses, a tanto envés de ser una idea se volvió un hecho, Naoya, Yūya y Mei vendrían en vacaciones. Cuando estas se acercaban, baya que felicidad sentía Kouchi , solo tenía que llamarles y preguntarles si les gustaría venir y todo estaría listo, él ya le había preguntado a su padre el cual le había dado su aprobación, así que ya es hora de empezar a hacer las llamadas. Primero empezaría con Naoya.

-halo diga-

-halo Naoya, soy Kouichi-

-Sakaki, que gusto oírte ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, gracias por preguntar, te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría venir a Tokio para las vacaciones-

-oye, me encantaría pero con mi familia planeamos ir a visitar a mis abuelos-

-a ok solo era eso-

-ok que estés bien, adiós-

-adiós-

Con Yūya no tuvo mejor suerte, él ya tenía planes ya listos, no muy diferentes a los de su amigo, así que ahora había que tratar con Mei

-halo-ella había contestado

-hola Misaki, soy Sakakibara-

-Sakakibara-kun, hace ya un tiempo que no sabía nada de usted-su voz se oía como de costumbre pero con un ligero toque de felicidad

-sí, bueno me preguntaba si, es que te gustaría venir acá, ósea si es que tu madre de dejaría-

-sí, me gustaría y creo que mi madre no daría oposición alguna-

-ha, que bueno, pero aun así pregúntale, no valla hacer que planea algo y no puedas, así que pregúntale y yo te llamo luego-

-bueno, está bien-

En ese momento el joven cuelga el teléfono, en aquel memento una inmensa felicidad se apodera del joven, ella vendría en vacaciones, bueno tendría que llamar nuevamente para confirmar, luego de un rato llamo y su felicidad aumento aún más si eso era posible, estaba confirmado ella vendría.

_Ok eso sería todo el capítulo, es bastante corto en comparación con los demás (aunque no tanto como el 1 XD) aunque prometo que el próximo será más largo. ._


	5. Chapter 5

La fecha esperada ya estaba aquí, la viajaría hoy desde Yomiyama hasta Tokio, Kouichi andaba de aquí para allá, ordenando todo, al fin y al cabo, ella se quedaría en su casa, específicamente en el cuarto que sobraba, la casa poseía tres cuartos, el de Kouichi, el de su padre y uno que está reservado para las vistitas.

-oye Kouichi ¿por qué te esmeras tanto en ordenar todo?-pregunta Takeshi

-porque este lugar debe estar perfecto cuando ella llegue-responde Kouichi-oigan se supone que vinieron para ayudar a ordenar-

-pero si ya no hay nada que ordenar- responde Akira

-mmmm..., cierto, creo que estoy exagerando-

-y Kouichi, ¿consideraste el hecho de que tu padre está casi todo el día trabajando?-pregunta Takeshi

-sí, ya lo había considerado- responde Kouichi

-y estaréis completamente solos- dice Akira

- sí-

-veras, Akira y yo nos preguntábamos si te le vas a confesar-

-pero que cosas pensáis- responde Kouichi, ligeramente sonrojado

-cualquiera se da cuenta que la quieres, solo basta con oírte hablar de ella –dice Akira

-¿porque mejor no cambiamos de tema?-responde Kouichi

-está bien, y ¿a qué hora llegara mañana?-pregunta Takeshi

-llegara mañana a partir de las 15:30-responde Kouichi

-vaya, tienes hasta la hora- dice Akira

-pues claro debo tener la hora para ir a buscarla-

-bueno, yo ya me voy- dice Takeshi despidiéndose

-espera Takeshi, que voy contigo-dice Akira

- ok, adiós, que estéis bien- se despide Kouichi

Aquella noche el joven se fue a dormir con cierto entusiasmo al saber que ella llegaría mañana.

Al día siguiente el joven se despertó con gran entusiasmo ya que hoy sería el día en el cual ella llegaría, al mirar el reloj grande fue su sorpresa, ya eran las 13:45pm, tenía menos de dos horas para la llegada de Mei, así que se levantó y se fue a la ducha, a la hora de vestirse tomo una camisa color celestes y un pantalón negro, todo eso tomo unos veintisiete minutos, así que saco algo del refrigerador y en eso tocan la puerta

Al ir a abrir:

-kouichi

-hola Akira

-baya que ropa luces hoy, es por la llegada de ella, cierto

-pues claro, no la veo hace ya un buen tiempo y quiero causar una buena impresión

-así, oye no quieres que te acompañe a buscarla

-no, gracias

-ay sí, todo porque quieres estar solo con ella

-bueno y a que era lo que venias

-a nada en especial, solo venía a preguntarte si te acompañaba a buscarla, pero tú ya me dijiste que no, y ¿a qué hora llega?

-en poco más de una hora

-pues yo si fuera tú me estaría yendo, ya que estamos en tiempo de vacaciones y en estas fechas siempre hay mucho trafico

-oh, es cierto, mejor ya me voy

-te puedo acompañar

-creo que ya dije que no

-vamos, no voy a molestar

-no

-vamos, aunque sea de compañía, tal vez ella se retrase y necesites hablar con hablar, o tal vez ella traiga mucho equipaje, puedo servir como mula de carga

-¡ya bueno, está bien puedes acompañarme!

En aquel momento los jóvenes se fueron a esperar el bus en el cual llegaría Mei

*por el lado de Mei*

Ya faltaba poco para su llegada a Tokio, durante el trayecto que le quedaba se había puesto a pensar que sería de Kouichi, no lo había visto en más de un año, ¿cómo estaría él?, ¿habría cambiado?, esos eran los tipos de pensamientos que tenía, todos y cada uno relacionados con Kouichi, incluso se había llegado a ruborizar, en cuanto ella lo noto trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

*lado de Kouichi*

Ya habían llegado, ahora era tan solo cosa de esperar.

-y kouichi, ¿cuánto falta para que ella llegue?-pregunta Akira

-bueno, déjame ver-contesta Kouichi mirando su reloj-

-y cuando falta-vuelve a preguntar Akira

-no falta mucho

-okey, oye ese es el bus

-no, ese no es

-y ese que viene allí

-no ese tampoco es

-y ese que viene allí

-sí, ese es

Una vez que el bus había llegado..

-¿estas nervioso?-pregunta Akira

-claro que no

-seguro que no estas nervioso

-bueno un poco

-lo sabia

-bueno, puedo prestar atención para ver cuando ella vaje

-claro, Romeo quiere ver cuando baje Julieta

-Ya cállate

-ok, me cayo

En el momento en que ella bajo del bus, Kouichi se había puesto a pensar "vaya, sí que luce hermosa, no ha cambiado en nada, sigue tan hermosa como siempre, aquel personaje tan misterioso y hasta en ocasiones tierno estaba allí", el joven no dudo un segundo, se acercó a ella, la quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-sakakibara-kun es un gusto volver a ve...-la joven no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte de Kouichi

-es un placer volver a verte Misaki

-lo mismo digo sakakibara-kun

Kouichi seguía abrasando a Mei, en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes se veía cierto rubor, luego de un rato el joven dejo de abrazar a Mei y dijo:

-disculpa, me deje llevar por la emoción

-no hay problema-responde Mei con todavía un poco de sonrojo

-disculpen arruinar el momento pero creo que estoy de relleno

-a Mei, déjame presentarte de a Takahashi Akira , es uno de mis amigos, Akira déjame presentarte Misaki Mei

En aquel momento Akira se acerca a Mei y le ofrece la mano para estrecharle esta:

-soy Takahashi Akira y es un placer conocerla

-Misaki Mei, un placer conocerlo

-bueno ya se han presentado formalmente creo que es hora de ir a mi casa a dejar el equipaje-dice Kouichi

-si, yo las puedo llevar- dice Akira

Akira levanta las maletas y se encaminan a casa de Kouichi mientras delante del van Kouichi y Mei hablando.

_Bueno hace tiempo que no subía un capitulo haci que haca esta XD, para los que han visto clannad me harían el favor de visitar el fic de un amigo, su cuenta es __HARU PROYECTO__haci que dense una vueltecita por su fic si no fuera mucha molestia. :D hasta el próximo capitulo_


End file.
